Promises Are Made To Be Kept
by Fandomwritergirl
Summary: What if, right before leaving for the Library, River made the Doctor a promise? Now that she's there, River must borrow (steal?) 10's TARDIS, in order to visit her Doctor once more.
1. A Tearful Goodbye

**This is my very first fanfic, but I hope you enjoy it!**

 **This is not beta'd, so any mistakes are my own. Please feel free to point them out, and reviews will only help to feed my imagination!**

 **Suggestions for future content are just as welcome.**

* * *

"River, wait," the Doctor called to me as I neared the ramp which led to a room where I would be behind the Library, along with five other people.

"What, Sweetie?" I asked, wondering what my husband wanted to tell me.

"When you get to the Library," he began, unsure of what to say next. "The version of me you'll meet won't know who or what you are. He won't know any of our history together. It'll be my first time meeting you, ever. When you get there, my TARDIS will be parked in the atrium not far from where you land. First chance you get, I want you to come and send me some sort of message to give to your parents, or come get me and we'll go together. I think that they have a right to know what you're about to do, don't you?"

"I agree."

"Come on, Professor!" Mr. Lux called from the door.

"Be there in a moment!" I called back before turning back to the Doctor, who I could see now had tears in his eyes. "I have to go," I told him, turning to leave.

I had barely taken two steps when I heard my name being called once more by the man I had just stepped away from.

"I love you," he said, "and don't you ever forget that."

What he said took a minute to sink in, but when it did, I kissed him with all the force and passion I could muster, knowing full well that there was a very good chance it would be our last.

When we finally broke apart, both gasping for air, there were tears flowing fierce and unchecked down both our cheeks, but neither of us bothered to wipe them away as we embraced each other one last time.

After a few minutes of silently sobbing into each other's shoulders, I pulled away, kissed my husband one last time, and said, "I'll come back, and we'll go visit my parents together."

As I walked slowly to the door, keeping my eyes on the Doctor for as long as I possibly could, I heard him say, "Good. I was hoping that that was what you would decide."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this, and there will definitely be more to come!**


	2. Meet the Doctor, Find the TARDIS

**A** **/N: I haven't seen** _ **Silence in the Library**_ **and** _ **Forest of the Dead**_ **in forever, so please feel free to pointout anything I got significantly !**

* * *

After we landed in the Library, Mr. Lux suggested scouting out the place, in order to get our bearings.

About an hour or so later, we came to a room that was just as unsuspecting as the others we had seen, that is, until we rounded a corner and ran smack-dab into a man with wild brown hair and a blue suit, who I assumed could only be the Doctor,  
/which meant that the woman beside him was no other than Donna Noble. They looked stunned when they ran into us, and then confused as they realized that they were not alone.

"Wh- Who are you?" The Doctor asked in a tone of voice which implied that he was both confused and slightly annoyed, if at all.

"Hello, Sweetie," I replied, my usual greeting to him.

"My question still stands," said the Doctor.

"My name is River Song, and now that that's taken care of, first things first," I answered, clapping my gloved hands together. "I made a promise to someone that I intend to keep. Where did you park the TARDIS?"

"In the atr- how do you know about the TARDIS!?"

"Oh Sweetie... I know more about you than you know about yourself, and that's saying a lot."

"Such as...?" The Doctor trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"What I can tell you without you learning too much about yourselfis that I'm from your future, I can drive the TARDIS better than you, but you deny it every time, even though you know I'm right. I promised future you that I'd come so

we could tell ou- _my_ parents something. So. Which way is the atrium?" I asked, out of breath.

Noticing the dumbfounded look on the Doctor's face and deducing that he would not be of much help, Donna answered for him, saying "Go out that door, take two lefts and a right, thenit'll be the second door on your left."

"Thank you so much!" I replied, hugging her (which iscompletely unlike me, may I add), joy evident in my voice. I thought I could even feel a few small tears in the corners of my eyes.

"Mr. Lux," I said, turning around and getting his attention. "I have a few personal things to attend to, and it shouldn't take and more than an hour if that. May I go?"

"Of course, but if you don't return in an hour and a half, I'm sending someone to find you. Understood?"

"Absolutely," I beamed, already halfway out the door. Once I was out of earshot, I admit, I let out ashout, overjoyed at the prospect of seeing my parents and husband one more time.


	3. Reunited

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like a month, but I've been very busy with the end of school, and whenever I try to write, I end up having to stop for one reason or another (half the time it's writer's block). Since school is out for the summer now, I should be able to update more often, and I also have the next few chapters written, I just need to type them up and get them posted! Enjoy!**

* * *

I pushed open the door to the atrium, looked around, and quickly located the TARDIS, which had been parked in a beam of sunlight that came in through one of the many gigantic floor-to-ceiling windows.

As I walked through the enormous room, I tugged my key from the neck of my jumpsuit (which wasan accomplishment in itself, considering that the collar went halfway up my neck). I managed to get it out just as I reached the TARDIS door, unlocking

and opening it inone smooth motion.

Once I stepped inside, I paused a moment to adjust myself to the interior, which I had never seen before.

Quickly recovering from the slight shock, I hurried over to the console and typed in the coordinates for the platform we had departed from, and setting the time for half an hour after leaving my husband, knowing that he would still be there. I turned  
thebrakes off and put up the invisibility shield, so as to give no indication of my arrival.

After landing, I checked the scanner to make sure that the Doctor was still there (he was), and to make sure that he didn't realize I was there (oblivious as ever), them went to find the closest.

Upon finding it, I quickly climbed out of my jumpsuit and changed into a more comfortable outfit, which ended up resembling the one I had worn when we found the Pandorica.

I went back to the console and checked for the Doctor, who was exactly where I had left him, sitting not thirty paces from the door, with his back to me.

I stepped out of the TARDIS, overly thankful that I had thought to oil the door before departing.

I silently made my way to the bench where the Doctor was, sat down next to him (although I was facing the opposite direction), and greeted him with my traditional "Hello, Sweetie," knowing that no other words would be necessary.

Clearly I had surprised him, as was intended, but no sooner had I finished my sentence when he breathed my name and his lips were on mine, and he was kissing me as if he hadn't seen me in years. The only reason he stopped was because he know that I wouldbe  
out of breath, although I knew that he could have gone at it for quite a while longer.

Nevertheless, we were both panting hard. Once he had caught his breath, the Doctor asked, "So, what was I like?"

I took a deep breath, then said, "Well, for starters, your hair was completely insane. When I introduced myself, I asked where theTARDIS was at the same time. Donna had to direct me there because you were still trying to process the fact that I was fromyour  
future and could drivethe TARDIS better than you!"

"You do NOT drive theTARDIS better than me!"

"I also said that you know it's true, but always deny it. Donna seemed to get a kick out of that."

"I may realize it, but that doesn't mean I have to accept it!" The Doctor exclaimed, then asked, "Was there...anything else?"

"Yes..." I admitted. "But I'd rather not say right now. Can I tell you later?"

Seeing my distress, the Doctor said, " 's take the old TARDIS backto the Library, then I'll pick you up in mine."

"Alright," I sighed, reluctant to leave my husband. "At least TRY to get the time right for once, okay?"

"Of course," the Doctor replied, smiling. "Anything for my sweet Melody." With that, the Doctor walked me over to "my" TARDIS, kissed me, entered hisTARDIS (which was parked right next to "mine") and departed without a word. I followed suit, and  
arrived at the library soon after, parking it right where I had left it.

Five minutes after I arrived, the Doctor'sTARDIS fizzled into existence-accompanied by theusual sound of strained machinery-and my husband stumbled out, his clothes in tatters.

"Sorry I'm late, I got an urgent call and had to go rescue some old friends and a planet," he explained.

"Well, I guess that makes your timing a bit more acceptable," I replied, sauntering up to him. "So do you forgive me now?" The Doctor asked, unsure.

"Oh, come here, you," I giggled, grabbing his jacket to pull him in for a kiss. "Is that a yes...?" He clarified.

"What do you think, Sweetie?" I said, kissing him again.

"I think..." the Doctor trailed off.

"You think what?"

"I think that we ought to let myTARDIS drift in the time vortex, make hot chocolate with cinnamon, curl up on one of the couches in the living room in front of a big fire, and hear the rest of your story," said the Doctor.

"That all sounds good to me, except for the very last part, but I guess that it'll happen eventually, anyways," I said rather dejectedly, leaning against my husband's chest and putting my head on his shoulder.

"Well, as you so often like to remind me, I have a time machine, which means that we have all the time in the world." The Doctor said, picking me up and holding me to him as if I were a newborn babe,which I did not mind at all. "But I also believe hotchocolate  
is in order," he reminded me as he pushed open the TARDISdoor.

"I believe you are correct," I smiled. "Take me to the living room and I'll get it set up. You go get the drinks."


	4. Promises

Not long after, there was a large fire crackiling merrily in the fireplace and the two of us were curled up on one of the mega-sized couches in the living room, hot chocolate in hand.  
"Sweetie, could you pass me the cinnamon?" I asked. "You never put enough on."  
"That's because its much easier to just put a little on and bring the shaker than to put too much on and have to go and remake it," the Doctor smiled, handing me the shaker. "Good point," I said, shaking more cinnamon on the mountain of whipped cream  
and marshmallows which topped my drink.  
"So, as much as you'd like to deny it, stall, or a combination of the two, you can't put off telling me the rest of your story any longer," the Doctor said softly.  
"Are you sure?" I asked, yawning and snuggling up to my husband for good measure. "I'm pretty tired, but i guess a long day of time travel and coming within hours of death would do that to a person."  
'River..." he said accusingly. "Did you not hear what ti just said? You can't put this off forever."  
"But we have a time machine," I complained.  
"And said time machine has hundreds of guest bedrooms, although I'd hate for you to have to use one."  
"Fine." I huffed, sitting up a little straighter, before changing my mind and cuddling up to him once again.  
"So what did Ido?" The Doctor asked softly. "I swear on time itself that I will not try to justify anything that you say, laugh at nothing you say, or do anything even remotely similar unless you yourselfindicate otherwise. I love you, Melody,  
and all I want is to help you get this off your shoulders. Nothing you say will leave this room, you have my word."  
"Thank you," I said, a tear threatening to fall from the corner of my eye."you have no idea ow much that means to me."  
"Oh, my sweet, sweet Melody," said the Doctor, gathering me in his arms and wiping the tear from my eye. "I would never do anything to hurt you, ever."  
By this time, the warmth of the fire combined with my husband's strong arms pipes around me, one hand absentmindedly playing with my curls truly was making me tired, and we were both soon fast asleep, the TARDIS wheezing and groaning through space  
all the while.


	5. Confessions

Neither of us woke up until late the next morning, and even then we ended uplying on the couch together, simply enjoying eachother's company.

We eventually went to the kitchen a little after two in the afternoon, althoughonly because my stomach was grumbling too audibly to be ignored.

The Doctor turned out to be a surprisingly good cook, and we were soon feasting on scrambled eggs and pumpkin pancakes, complete with eight types of milk from as many planets.

We both ate till we were stuffed, and it was only as we were washing the dishes that the Doctor asked the question that I was dreading having to answer.

"So, you never told me the rest of your story," he said gently. "Are you ready now?"

"I'll never be completely ready," I replied, "But I guess I ought to get it over with. Can we go back to the living room?"

"Yes, but only if you promise that you won't fall asleep on meuntil after you've told me your story," The Doctor said.

"Deal" I agreed, pulling the stopper out of the sink and watching it drain. WhileI did this, the Doctorgot a glass of water and a s webox of tissues, knowing full well that Iwould end up needing both, the put one arm around my

shoulders and ed me back to the living room.

We were soon seated on the couch , snuggled up a we


	6. Authors Note

For anyone who may be confused, I changed the title of the story from _I Made You A Promise, And I Intend To Keep It_ to _Promises are Made to be Kept_


End file.
